2005
2003 2004 2005 (MMV) 2006 2007 ---- The year 2005 may be remembered for the bird flu. Please create link for any person or place or organization that might conceivably be the subject of an article. January * January 15: Seattle Wikipedia Meetup for Wikipedians * January 28: Critical Mass February * February 14: Laugh Lover's Ball * February 19-20: Bike Expo * February 27: Chilly Hilly Bicycle Ride March * March 12-13: Vegfest * March 17: Built Green Conference - learn more about current sustainable building ideas * March 23: Public Works: Sustainability in Local Communities - lecture put on by the Northwest EcoBuilding Guild April * April 7, 5:00pm-8:00pm: First Thursday Art Walk in Pioneer Square. A great time to see what's new in the galleries. All new shows for the month will be posted. * April 22, 8:00pm: An Evening of Burlesque ' at Pilates Center of Olympia * April 22-24, 10:00am-6:00pm: 'Cherry Blossom & Japanese Cultural Festival at Seattle Center House, Fisher Pavilion May * May 2-29: Bike to Work Month, Commute Challenge, and Bike to Work day * May 14, 11:00am-5:00pm: Port of Seattle Maritime Festival at Seattle's Pier 66/Bell Harbor Marina * May 15: **11:00am-3:00pm: Wild Keta Salmon Cook-Off (part of the Maritime Festival) at Fisherman's Terminal **11:00am-5:00pm: Seattle Cheese Festival at Pike Place Market **4:30pm: Orchestra of Flight Annual Dinner/Fundraiser concert at West Seattle Golf Club * May 19-June 12: Seattle International Film Festival at several venues around downtown Seattle * May 21, 22: University District Street Fair, 36th annual gathering of crafts and food * May 27-30: Northwest Folklife Festival at Seattle Center * May 29, 30: '''Pike Place Market Street Festival with food, arts and crafts, and performances to benefit the Market Foundation June * June 3-25: Sex in Seattle, Episode 11: The Ultimate Dating Challenge * June 4: **'Susan G. Komen Race for the Cure' breast cancer fund raiser starting at Qwest Field **11am-5pm: "A Taste of Sea-Tac", grand opening celebration of the new dining and shopping areas at Seattle-Tacoma International Airport * June 16, 7pm: Yusef Komunyakaa will be reading and signing books at Cat and Cannon Used Books (Lake City) * June 17-19: **'NWSource.com Summer Brewfest' at St. Edward State Park in Kenmore **'Edmonds Arts Festival' at Anderson Cultural Center on Edmonds' Main Street **'Juneteenth Freedom Festival and Parade' in Seattle's Pratt Park, commemorating the 1865 Emancipation Proclamation in Texas **'Marysville Strawberry Festival' in downtown Marysville (about 34 miles north of downtown Seattle) **'Here's to the Heroes Tour' 2:00pm-8:00pm daily at Qwest Field Event Center, Anheuser-Busch's Clydesdale horses touring the U.S. with a display of SeaWorld animals and an exhibit that allows visitors to record customized messages to U.S. troops serving overseas * June 18: Fremont Solstice Parade, picnic, and festival on Fremont and Gas Works Park * June 18-19: Burien Strawberry Festival offers strawberries, arts and crafts, children's activities and more * June 20: Washington Citizens for Proportional Representation - monthly meeting, 6:00pm to 8:45pm at the University Branch of the Seattle Public Library * June 23-25: Gnomedex 5.0, Bell Harbor Conference Center * June 25-26: **'Seattle Pride', parade and festival on Capitol Hill and in Volunteer Park **'Shoreline Arts Festival', 15th annual celebration of arts and crafts, music, dance, and food and drink on the grounds of the Shoreline Center * June 30-July 4: Tall Ships Tacoma includes Parade of Sails in Commencement Bay and display, tours, and simulated battles of tall ships July * July 1-3: Seattle International Beer Festival at Seattle Center's Mural Amphitheatre * July 3, 7:00pm: Poets to Music at Cat and Cannon Used Books (Lake City): Irene Drennan, Sandra Larkman-Heindsmann and Vivienne Inman will read their words to Karen Olsen's music * July 2-4: 29th Annual Wooden Boat Festival, Center for Wooden Boats on Lake Union * July 4: ** WAMU Family Fourth of July at Lake Union, viewing at Gas Works Park ** 4th of Jul-Ivar's at Myrtle Edwards Park ** WSP Complete List of Public Fireworks Displays, pdf schedule of all 4th of July displays * July 9-10: Chinatown-International District Summer Festival * July 11-August 7: SEAFAIR, hydroplane races and an air show on Lake Washington, U.S. Navy and Coast Guard fleet arrival, and several other activities around Seattle * July 14: Pat Andrus reads her poems at Cat and Cannon Used Books (Lake City) * July 15-17: West Seattle Junction Festival offers arts, crafts, food, wine and beer garden to celebrate West Seattle's history and character * July 18: Washington Citizens for Proportional Representation - monthly meeting, 6:00pm to 8:45pm at the University Branch of the Seattle Public Library * July 19: Community Forum for Marriage Equality at the Langston Hughes Cultural Arts Center, organized by Marriage Equality Now * July 19, 20: Summer Nights at South Lake Union Park presents Indigo Girls, 7:00pm * July 21: Thee Casual Plaids punkadelic rock at the Sunset Tavern (last band around midnight). Appearing with the ToneBlasters and Mercurius. Presented by Sheli Story from Hillbilly Punkshop. * July 22: West Seattle Sidewalk Cinema featuring Babe * July 22-23: 14/48: The World's Quickest Theater Festival, this two-night event features 14 short plays completely produced in 48 hours! * July 23: **'West Seattle Sidewalk Cinema' featuring Breakfast at Tiffany's **'Fremont Outdoor Movies' featuring Christmas in July '' **'A Garden of Hope' Gardening Competition and Garden Party in Redmond benefiting Hopelink **'Summer Nights at South Lake Union Park' presents a special evening with Ann Wilson * July 20-24: King County Fair in Enumclaw * July 22-24: **'Seattle Breast Cancer 3-Day', a fundraising/awareness walk covering 60 miles over 3 days in the Seattle metro area **'Bite of Seattle', the premier food festival in the Northwest held at the Seattle Center * July 29: South Lake Union Cinema on the Lawn featuring Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory * July 30-31: Capitol Hill Block Party featuring over 50 bands on four stages; multiple beer gardens; community activist, artist, and food booths August * August 2: ** Seattle Night Out is an annual event, usually held on the first Tuesday in August, where neighborhoods show their active involvement in Block Watch and Crime Prevention. ** Summer Nights at South Lake Union Park presents Clint Black ** 9:00 pm: Henkenseifken with Hyoka and channel at High Dive in Fremont * August 5: West Seattle Sidewalk Cinema featuring Big * August 6: ** West Seattle Sidewalk Cinema featuring Grease ** Summer Nights at South Lake Union Park presents Aimee Mann * August 6-7: Arab Festival, Seattle Center event with food and activities offering insights into the traditions of the Arab culture * August 7, 7:00pm: First Sundays Listening Salon at Cat and Cannon Books. Hosted by Dobbie Norris; readings by Susan Blair, Daniel Casaletto, Murray Gordan; music by Charlotte Thistle. * August 9: Medina Days Concert in the Park & Back to School Drive benefiting the Hopelink Hoops for Hope School Supply Drive * August 10: Summer Nights at South Lake Union Park presents Los Lonely Boys * August 12: South Lake Union Cinema on the Lawn featuring Cabaret. Co-sponsored with Lifelong AIDS Alliance. * August 12-13: Summer Nights at South Lake Union Park presents the B.B. King Blues Festival * August 20: ** Summer Nights at South Lake Union Park presents Keali'l Reichel ** Bath Salts Project Class at basic green box - learn how to create sumptuous bath sea salts, registration required. * August 20-21: The Seattle Hempfest at Myrtle Edwards Park (Pier 70) * August 25: **'Summer Nights at South Lake Union Park' presents Susan Tedeschi / Blind Boys of Alabama **7:00 pm: Seattle Flickrites August Meetup at Six Arms on Capitol Hill * August 26: **'South Lake Union Cinema on the Lawn' featuring Waiting For Guffman **'Summer Nights at South Lake Union Park' presents Trio! Stanley Clarke - Bela Fleck - Jean-Luc Ponty * August 26-28: Penny Arcade Expo, Meydenbauer Center in Bellevue * August 29, 7:00pm: Permaculture co-originator David Holmgren visits Seattle on his West Coast tour. Presentation with Q&A at Phinney Neighborhood Center; $10. * August 30, 6:30pm: Rivet Magazine's Art Auction at Crawl Space. Affordable art valued between $25 and $300. September * September 1-5: Cascadia Con - sci-fi convention daily at Seattle Airport Hilton * September 2-5: Bumbershoot, Seattle Center * September 8: Seattle Trivia Bee fundraiser for Adult Literacy programs at Town Hall * September 8-11: Wooden Boat Festival in Port Townsend * September 10: LifeLong AIDS Alliance AIDS Walk 2005, 19th annual walk - this year on Capitol Hill * September 14-18: Independent South Asian Film Festival at Seattle Art Museum * September 16-18: Friends of Shoreline Library Fall Book Sale at Shoreline Library * September 17-18: Port Townsend Annual Historic Homes Tour * September 19, 7:30pm: Fundraising event for The New Orleans Musicians Clinic at Jazz Alley (external link), Belltown. $25 suggested donation. * September 20: ** 7:00pm: Santana with special guests Robert Randolph and the Family Band at Everett Events Center ** 8:00pm: Neil Diamond in concert at Seattle Center's KeyArena * September 22, 7:30pm: The Golden Age of Ingmar Bergman Film Series presents The Virgin Spring at Seattle Art Museum. * September 9-25: The Puyallup Fair, largest single event held in Washington each year; among the top ten fairs in the world October * October 1: America's Walk for Diabetes at Qwest Field, Tacoma, and Everett * October 2: **9:00am: City of Hope's Walk for Hope to Cure Breast Cancer at Magnuson Park; also a 5K fun run. Registration $25 before September 30, $30 after. **6:00pm: Fundraising event to help New Orleans Musicians at Fremont Baptist Church, featuring Correo Aereo, Harper Tasche, Crookshank, Piper's Creek & Telynor. $15 suggested donation. * October 6: Project B-Movie at the Historic University Theater. * October 7: Fremont First Friday Arts Walk at Oasis * October 12: Seattle SuperSonics pre-season opener vs. Portland Trail Blazers in Portland * October 14, 7:30pm: Seattle SuperSonics pre-season home opener vs. Phoenix Suns, Key Arena * October 15: Tashiro Kaplan Aritsts Lofts is hosting a collective art opening. Many live/work studios will be open, a fundraising auction, and preformances will occur. At Pioneer Square, 115 Prefontaine Pl. S, from 4-9pm. * October 21 and 22, 7:00pm-9:00pm: Halloween hayrides and nocturnal walks at Camp Long, 5200 35th Ave SW. Halloween songs and stories at a bonfire or see spiders, snakes, owls, and pond creatures on the walk. $10/person or $35 for a family of four. Registration: 206-784-7434 or camplong@seattle.gov. * October 22, 10:00am: Pumpkin Push benefiting the Puget Sound Neighborhood Health Center in Seward Park, 5902 Lake Washington Blvd. features a 5K run/walk, a 2.5-mile family fun walk, and a non-competitive kids' dash. * October 22-23, times vary: Puget Sound Mycological Society Wild Mushroom Show at Sand Point Magnuson Park, 7400 Sand Point Way NE. 42nd annual show features displays, tastings, cultivating tips, field guides, cookbooks, and scientific materials. Saturday noon-7:00pm, Sunday 10:00am-5:00pm. Cost: $7; students and seniors $5; children under 12 free. * October 23, 10:00am: Backcountry Bicycle Trails Club Middle Fork Snoqualmie ride, a moderately paced and technically intermediate ride on rolling terrain outside North Bend. Helmets mandatory. Sign up: 206-524-2900 or www.bbtc.org. November * November 1, 7:00pm-9:00pm: Rivet Trivia Night @ The Hopvine Save your soul! Take part in Rivet Trivia Night @ The Hopvine. * November 20, Noon to 3:00pm: Turkey Trot 5k fun walk in Kirkland to help Hopelink to provide for homeless and low-income families during the holidays'' * October 28-November 8:00pm & 10:30pm: Sex in Seattle Episode 12: My Ultra Quirky Asian American Wedding, Richard Hugo House December * December 1, 7pm: POETRY READING: Madeline DeFrees and Carolyne Wright read at Cat and Cannon Books 12513 Lake City Way NE (206) 367-6370. * December 14 - Seattle City Council member Jim Compton announces his resignation. Category: Calendar category: History